Hearing is an important sense that is crucial to an individual's everyday functioning. Hearing loss has the potential to have a negative impact on the lives of individuals, particularly older adults (e.g., Cruickshanks et al., 1998b). As the older population gets larger, the number of older people with hearing loss will increase. One area of research needed is to clarify the risk factors that affects auditory function in older adults. This is important because the research will contribute to an understanding of how risk factors can be modified to preserve auditory function in older adults. The long-term goal is to investigate cochlear function in older adults participating in the Epidemiology of Hearing Loss Study (EHLS) (AG11099). The first aim of the proposed training is to determine how self-reported cardiovascular disease and hypertension in older adults affect cochlear function as measured by distortion product otoacoustic emissions (DPOAEs). This aim will establish a preliminary relation between vascular function and cochlear function. The second aim is to determine if atherosclerotic processes as measured by beta-mode ultrasound scans of the carotid arteries are associated with DPOAEs. These ultrasound scans will be graded and intimalmedial wall thickness (IMT) will be calculated using the Atherosclerosis Risk in Communities (ARIC) protocol. This aim will clarify the relation between mean IMT at the graded sites and DPOAE level. The third aim is to complete an M.S. degree in Population Health/Epidemiology. This aim will contribute to the long-term goal in that it will build on the applicant's background as a hearing scientist enabling the applicant to study auditory function from an epidemiologic perspective. This integrated approach to auditory research is not currently utilized by many researchers.